ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Citizens Team
Civilian (citizen) vehicles cost in-game money to buy. Once bought, you can respawn them for free at any time. They are available across all games, and any player can buy a vehicle if they have the right amount. All passes include access to civilian vehicles, transit vehicles, the mail van and the respective gamepass. A first-time player has the budget to buy a lawnmower, sedan (which is free) golf cart, Coronet, van, Jeep Wrangler or taxi. Don't know how to play? Click THIS To see Job Vehicles, visit the individual jobs. All job vehicles now have a minimum revenue of $225 per mile. However, for those planning to buy a starter vehicle, you may see revenue increases in-game and price changes, along with model changes. This page will be updated accordingly to changes in-game. In select games, all vehicles have been updated with more realistic rims with the One:1 update. These rims look much better than before too many players. But, as of yet, the new rims are only available in the games that received these update. However, the entire lineup for some places has been replaced, with some vehicles carrying new names and becoming meshed models. We have also organized the lineup into vehicle classes to make it easier for you to read. Note: This list represents vehicles available '''with the 2018 update(s). Retired vehicles can be driven on pre-update games and users who own a retired vehicle will receive the replaced vehicle at no extra charge.' '''Hey, don't forget! On games that received the customization update, the vehicle spawns have been removed and replaced with a new interface. Don't get confused. Just walk to the nearby building that has a sign saying "VEHICLES" on it. For more information, check out this article.' Vehicles Future Vehicles The UDU is regularly getting new vehicles, in order to meet player demand and make the game more realistic. More vehicles are under development, and are expected to be released in the future. Even as we see more options for drivers and different groups of players, it could bring more sites to visit, and more in-game activities to participate in, making the UDU a better experience for all. New vehicles are announced through social media, and we will update the vehicle list as necessary as vehicles become released. Pictures of new vehicles (from official sources) may be also be available. The latest updates to vehicles were rims/wheels and customization options. It made paintjobs for free and rim changing. With a garage pass you can also add secondary colors on some cars and even change the wheel color and window tint. Another thing that is expected is that more cars and meshes are coming in the 2017 Holiday Update. This update includes several new cars, including Chargers and even a McLaren F1. This update also includes mesh revamps for every single car. Example: the Diablo has gotten a Diablo GTR mesh and the Nissan Skyline got revamped too. Stay tuned to this page and the job pages, as well as the UDU developers' Twitter pages. If a new vehicle is released or announced and this page has not been updated, feel free to update this page and other pages! See Also/References * Vehicle GUI * Upcoming Content * Hydrolock's Twitter page * TwentyTwoPilots' Twitter page * poor_choices' Twitter page * Game Features Category:Jobs in Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Vehicles Category:Citizen Vehicles